1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low friction ball valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ball and plug valves are both well known. However, problematically such valves require high rotational forces needed to change the fluid flow condition from ON to OFF or vice versa (i.e., to operate the valve). This is due to the friction between the valve ball and the valve seals. Lubricating the seals is also problematic since the lubricants lose their effect with age. Thus, there is a need for a low friction valve that does not require lubrication.